God Catch
God Catch (ゴッドキャッチ, Goddo Kyacchi) is a catch hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *''"The evolved form of Majin! He majestically stops all shots."'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Endou Mamoru' *'Enolel' *'Jinno' *'Ladji Paara' *'Pierrone' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Endou Mamoru' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Endou Mamoru' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Endou Mamoru' Info Anime At first, this is Daisuke's idea by saying 'Gan', 'Shan', 'Dwan', the first time Endou tried to use this hissatsu but he couldn't gather enough energy to stop the ball. The second time he uses it, Daisuke shows him how to gather energy. He gathers enough energy and a god appears behind him, but it still lacked something and was broken through. This move was perfected in the final match against Little Gigant and caught most of Little Gigant's shots but it was not able to catch X Blast at the first time but at the end after it evolved in G3 it was able to catch X Blast V3. It was also used in the graduation match, in its G5 form, to stop Toramaru's 真 Gladius Arch. This was when God Catch was used for the last time in the Inazuma Eleven series. Game Differently from anime, Endou automatically learned this technique during the match against Team Garshield. Usage The user first gathers energy resembling lightning around themself. Then, a giant golden figure appears behind the user. This figure leans backwards before it thrusts its arms out and attempts to catch the ball, holding both hands next to each other. If it is successful, the user is left holding the ball while lightning crackles over it. Gallery Incomplete God Catch IE 123.png|Endou using incomplete God Catch. IG-06-016.PNG|IG-06-016. IGS-09-050.png|IGS-09-050. Slideshow Anime God Catch G5 1.png God Catch G5 2.png God Catch G5 3.png God Catch G5 4.png God Catch G5 5.png God Catch G5 6.png God Catch G5 7.png God Catch G5 8.png God Catch G5 9.png God Catch G5 10.png Video Anime Game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' ''Inazuma Eleven Online'' Trivia *In the anime, Megane says that this technique is the evolved form of God Hand, while in the game, Daisuke says that it is the evolved form of Majin The Hand. *It was said from Endou's grandfather that this hissatsu just came out from his mouth randomly. **In the game, Endou learns God Catch by using the power inside of him to its full extent by using his whole body to catch the ball after Daisuke tells Endou that his power has become strong enough to control it with his whole body instead of one hand. *The yellow figure behind Endou has Gouenji Shuuya's hair and Kidou Yuuto's red cape when he was in Teikoku Gakuen. This relates to the fact that they're both his best friends. **It is unkown if the figure that appears behind Endou is supposed to be a God, a Devil or something else since it has the horns of Majin but a third eye on its forehead, possibly referencing the "All seeing Eye“, though it could be that it is some kind of manifestation of Endou‘s inner Spirit since God Catch is used by unleashing the powers inside of Endou. *God Catch can be seen as a direct parallel to Tachimukai's Maou The Hand, as both moves are their strongest catching hissatsu techniques, and involve using a god or a demon to stop the ball. *God Catch G5, similarly to most of Endou's techniques (most notably 真 God Hand), has a rainbow glow when used. de:Himmelsfänger Category:Earth hissatsu Category:God Hand hissatsu Category:Majin hissatsu